In the field of post production, as used in the movie or television industries, a person operating a video editor may manipulate the colors of video content in order to allow for a specific effect desired by a director for artistic purposes. For example, video content may be modified by brightening the colors of the video content to portray a “pastel” effect or a darkening of hues to portray a “gritty” color effect.
When the colors of video content are modified, it may be difficult for such changes to be retained from the editing device to the device that will be used to display device content such as a video monitor or a film projector. Additionally, if video content is subjected to multiple devices in an editing workflow, such devices may not have the means of communicating with each other to effectively indicate what changes were made to the colors of video content as different devices have different capabilities of handing color correction.